


[PODFIC] restrain your voice from crying

by FaintlyAudible (FaintlyMacabre)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Caretaking, D/s overtones, Gags, I sure am American and I sure did do accents, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Relationship Negotiation, SO, Set in Episodes 159-160 | Scottish Safehouse Period, apocalypse? not today, author's tags kept for accuracy, if holding your hand over someone's mouth counts as a gag, or extends those episodes i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintlyMacabre/pseuds/FaintlyAudible
Summary: The apocalypse was averted, and now Martin watches over Jon when he feeds.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020





	[PODFIC] restrain your voice from crying

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [restrain your voice from crying](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915251) by [the_ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok). 



> Recorded for the Voiceteam 2020 Week 1 simulpod challenge. If you enjoy listening to this podfic, please consider showing the author some love on their original work, linked above! Also, check out olive2pod's version here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23950411

[FaintlyAudible](https://soundcloud.com/user-298755477) · [[PODFIC] restrain your voice from crying](https://soundcloud.com/user-298755477/podfic-restrain-your-voice-from-crying)


End file.
